


[中譯]Brass Taps and Oak 橡木桶與黃銅水龍頭

by iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Experiment, M/M, Pre-Canon, Quick Case Fic, Slight Dub Con - They're Both Drunk, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: 在一個很糟的案子結束後，葛雷格雷斯垂德出門喝酒，恰好碰上夏洛克福爾摩斯。※案子來自《Pysch》第一季其中一集





	1. I'm Not At My Best 不在最佳狀況

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brass Taps and Oak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900128) by [phipiohsum475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475). 



Brass Taps and Oak 橡木桶與黃銅水龍頭     
Author: phipiohsum475   
Translator:iceblue_lights  
  
  
第一章： I'm Not At My Best 不在最佳狀況  
  
葛雷格拖著身子來到這個通常人跡雜沓的酒吧，等著酒保悠閒走來，他點了一杯蘇格蘭威士忌，不摻水，把信用卡交過去開啟了帳單，接著困倦地按摩起自己的太陽穴。熟成啤酒的潮濕氣味，以及橡木桶與黃銅水龍頭，都溫和地安撫了他。這幾天過得很糟，是那種容易立案與總結的案子，然而心理上卻令人難以承受，那個青春期孩子竟然活生生被鋸成一塊塊，還是他所信賴的繼母下的手。葛雷格需要遺忘。  
  
週二夜裡空蕩蕩的酒吧，拯救了少數幾個急需放鬆的顧客，葛雷格花了點時間掃視全場，畢竟當他走進門時，他幾乎沒注意到任何人。在他左方的小隔間裡有兩個年輕女性，那個雙眼紅腫的女子，顯然是分手後直接過來的，跟前已經繞著許多杯酒，而她的同伴則輕柔地拍著她的手安慰。坐在吧檯末端不停啜飲著威士忌的，是一個因為長期的惡習而皮膚下垂，挫敗的神情已經永久雋刻在臉上的老酒鬼。而角落裡，則是一名身段炫目優雅的蒼白男子，有著一頭狂亂的黑色捲髮。  
  
_夏洛克？真是那個_ 該死的 _夏洛克嗎？_ 葛雷格數了數， _夏洛克面前已經有３、６、９、總共有 **１２杯？** 清澄的酒類了_。  
  
伴隨著沉悶的玻璃杯撞及木頭檯面的聲響，酒保把一杯蘇格蘭威士忌放在葛雷格面前，葛雷格點頭致意，抓起那杯烈酒並從吧檯高凳滑下，他走向夏洛克的小隔間，落坐在他對面的長椅上。  
  
夏洛後克迅速抬起頭，他臉上有短暫的訝異，之後放鬆成葛雷格所知悉的那個演繹表情。一方面承受著那令人難忘的強烈視線的猛攻，另一方面葛雷格正等著那串時機不當的評論。  
  
「啊，雷斯垂德，」夏洛克開始了，「你是從一個簡單的案子現場過來的，但你因為兇手的行動而感到不適，並不是傷口上的血汙造成，或者是攻擊的暴行導致，而是源自受害人和兇手間的關係。你會來酒吧喝酒，因為技術上來說，這樣你就不是獨自一人待在自從分居後就空蕩蕩的公寓裡，你計畫要醉到引人注目，因此明天早上並沒有排班。」夏洛克暫停，以容許葛雷格回應。  
  
「是啦，是啦，你知道你都是對的。」葛雷格不禁對自己沒有感到被侮辱，覺得印象深刻。  
  
「太好了。」夏洛克說，顯然感到很高興，儘管葛雷格不確定原因。夏洛克揮手攔下女侍  
，換上他的魅力臉，「你可以幫我朋友多拿兩杯蘇格蘭威士忌來嗎？他已經開好帳單了。」女侍敷衍地笑了笑，接著漫步走向吧台。  
  
「老天，夏洛克，這一杯我都還沒喝耶。」葛雷格抗議了一下，想了想覺得沒必要，夏洛克是對的，他就是打算來這裡喝醉的，何必假裝呢？他一口氣喝了杯中的一半，「所以，你這是在對付──」葛雷格抓起夏洛克眼前其中一杯，聞了聞，「伏特加？」  
  
「實驗。」夏洛克這麼答，彷彿這已經解釋清楚了。  
「那，說清楚，給我們這種傻瓜聽。」  
  
「這是酒精影響程度的長期實驗，每一年，我會消耗酒精濃度８０的伏特加５４０毫升，一次飲用４５毫升，間隔１５分鐘，記錄下隨著年紀，對反應時間、清醒程度以及思考過程的影響。」他拿起一本紅色筆記本展示他的紀錄，同時看了看錶，才再舉杯。他把一個小酒杯舉到唇邊，快速翻轉手腕之後，將酒液倒入了他窄而黯淡的喉嚨。葛雷格凝視著，他從沒見夏洛克喝過哪怕半升的酒，而現在他正注視著這男人用一種深度而性感的吞嚥方式，飲下烈酒。夏洛克把那小巧的玻璃杯翻轉過來，並且從他的粉色唇瓣間舔著一滴伏特加。  
  
葛雷格於是不再喝酒，轉而伸手去碰觸筆記本，而夏洛克也默許了。他翻開第一頁，注意到日期，「你已經這樣做好幾年了，等等......」葛雷格開始心算，「你從13歲就這樣做了？你究竟是怎樣......」他再次計算著，「12杯？當你才13歲時，你就喝下12杯伏特加了？」  
  
女侍帶著他的蘇格蘭威士忌回來了，葛雷格把他第一杯酒喝完，將空杯交回給女子，同時點頭致謝。夏洛克盯著他看，話中滿滿的鄙夷，「說實話，雷斯垂德，二十歲的時候我已經從新蘇格蘭場拿走證物了，你覺得一瓶伏特加能難得倒我嗎？」  
  
「喂！」雷斯垂德在意著這番話中的暗示，被激怒地抱怨起來，「你最好別從我這裡隱匿證物！有必要的話，我會再去做藥物臨檢──雖說安德森是法醫，但會很樂意花點時間的。」  
  
「誰？」  
「安德森？新的法醫？上星期你是這樣說他的──讓我正確引用── _對有理智的生物來說，都是墮落低能到令人憎惡的人_ 。」  
  
夏洛克假笑了一下，「哦，他啊，多無趣。我實在不知道該說，是鑑識技術人員的教育實在是可悲地不足以勝任呢，還是該說你的判斷力嚴重不足，」接著他佯裝出深思熟慮的模樣，「我真傻，無疑就是兩者兼具嘛！」葛雷格回贈一張緊繃著的怒容，但欠缺火力，他未免也太習慣於夏洛克那些無害的尖刻言詞了，「很好，你這個混小子，那麼，再來一杯？」他舉起酒杯。  
  
夏洛克看著手錶，「在我可以消耗下一杯之前，還該再等七分鐘，你大可隨心所欲地喝。」  
  
於是一聳肩，葛雷格喝了滿滿一大口威士忌，第一杯酒讓味蕾適應，還使得喝下第二杯酒更順利。當酒精濃度快速地上升，他的胸口感到溫暖，而一抹微笑開始占據他的臉，他看向夏洛克，對方正忙著在紅色筆記本上，潦草地寫著他的觀察，在他的手匆忙地在紙上滑動時，捲髮也輕微地上下跳動著，而葛雷格則生出一股想用手指爬梳那頭柔軟黑髮的衝動。他小心翼翼地眨著眼，搖著頭，老天，他的人生出什麼錯，怎麼會去想像夏洛克福爾摩斯摸起來的感覺？  
  
於是葛雷格再次嚥下一大口的酒。  
  



	2. 揶揄我們並調情Tease Us and Flirt

第二章：揶揄我們並調情Tease Us and Flirt  
  
陽光從窗戶流洩而入，葛雷格在光線進擊下感到不適，他慵懶地伸展手臂，遮住自己緊閉的雙眼、試圖降低一些陽光的熱吻，接著為了想查看時間而摸索著尋找手機，卻發現床頭的小桌居然消失無影，感到困惑之餘就暫停動作，開始動用其他的感官。這張床比他自己的要來得硬些，而且他的床單可沒有如此的絲滑柔軟，他微微擺動肢體去享受那觸感，才認知到自己是光著身子的。儘管他通常喜歡睡在左側，他昨晚卻睡在床鋪的右側，接著在快速地移動了一隻腳之後，他確定，很不幸地，他不是獨自一人。  
他不孤單，他昨晚做了什麼？  
  
他的舌頭不靈活，口中可以明顯感覺到揮之不去的酒精，他深深吸入枕頭的氣味，隱約地和腦海資料庫重疊。  
這氣味... _喔，該死_ ，他快速把頭轉向他的床伴，希冀著， _祈禱著_ ，他並沒有犯下大錯，遲疑之下，他終於睜開雙眼。  
夏洛克。  
_他媽的。_  
   
  
  
葛雷格在床上撐起身坐好，揉著兩眼直到視野不再模糊。他注意到臀部有股鈍痛，讓他隱約地憶起婚前那遙遠的歲月， _所以，那事發生了_ ，他明瞭。環顧整個房間後，果斷認定這是屬於夏洛克的：東西隨意放置而顯得七零八落。他認出了那件被隨手拋棄的外套，正躺在離他這側床鋪幾英呎遠的地板上，於是在不必起身的狀態下竭力伸手搆著了，攤開後在口袋中撈取著。感謝老天，他的手機還在，查看了一下時間，九點半了。  
  
頭顱底下殘留的酒精還在抽動不已，他於是揉著右太陽穴，而手機就在左手裡震動著，這讓人跳起來。他很快起身，一邊詛咒著源源不絕的頭疼，同時安靜地走出房間，才開始接聽。  
  
是唐納文來電。他不能理直氣壯感到心煩意亂，但他的確痛恨發現倫敦受害者的時間點，就不能等宿醉結束，還有讓他可以在平靜中自信地搞定一夜情嗎？結束了電話，跌跌撞撞地走向廚房，他在一堆化學儀器中間找到一個希望是乾淨的玻璃杯，然後添滿水，並在幾秒內就喝下一整杯，再次斟滿水後，他輕輕地轉開門，回到夏洛克的房間。  
  
夏洛克正沉睡著，葛雷格從沒想過自己會看到這幅場景，他四肢舒展地趴在大床上，奶油色的絲質床單則以一種具藝術性的方式披裹著他的臀部，捲髮在頭上散亂著，左腿半懸在床外，當葛雷格把那杯水放在靠近夏洛克那邊的床頭小桌時，他大聲清了清喉嚨，然而夏洛克卻紋絲未動。葛雷格決定不直接叫醒他，反而開始著裝。  
  
在滑進自己西裝的同時，他在內褲和長褲的鈕扣下方，發現混雜有一些罪證。於是他蓋好潤滑劑，同樣放在夏洛克那側的小桌上，然後把保險套丟到垃圾桶內。  
  
穿上襪子後，他看了夏洛克最後一眼，葛雷格從沒見過他有如此柔軟與安適的時刻，於是把這年輕人華麗的、性愛後的，熟睡的影像保管到記憶庫中，同時無力地微笑。他知道自己會再度回想此刻，同時希望會在適當的時機回憶起夠多昨晚的片段，他一直都很喜歡夏洛克，儘管他才華洋溢卻疏離人群，倨傲不遜又難以企及；終於獲得這樣的一夜，葛雷格卻對此毫無印象，他不禁以當中的諷刺性自嘲。  
  
他知道不會再有這樣的機會了，又對自己一聲不響地離開感到些許罪惡感──縱使是為了案子──葛雷格於是輕拍了床頭，並在夏洛克前額留下一個溫暖而純潔的吻。  
  
-o-  
  
在如今夏洛克所定居的濕冷區域裡，花了他十分鐘才搭到計程車，葛雷格確實會擔心，但這區域已經比起夏洛克之前居住的那一帶要好得多了。葛雷格滑入後座，把唐納文呼喚他到場的犯罪現場方位告知司機，然後將手伸回西裝口袋裡要查看手機，他的手再次拂過  
一疊厚紙片，於是他把那些紙拿出來。有這一落關於維納斯捕蠅草的大學生記錄片宣傳？昨晚並沒見過──  
  
_夏洛克的實驗，已經進行到第5, 6, 7(?) 杯了吧，一小群有書呆子氣質的大學生推門進來，三人走向吧台點單，另一個則開始向酒吧裡的幾個顧客發起傳單。笨小鬼，在這種夜晚宣傳根本毫無用處。那個有著濃密蓬亂棕髮和長下巴的男孩，口裡一面輕快說著「喝得痛快(Cheers)。」，一面把傳單放下後就往另一桌。夏洛克抓起摺頁檢視起來。_  
  
_「你知道嗎？雷斯垂德──」_  
_「葛雷格，叫我葛雷格。」_  
  
_「葛雷格利，你知道嗎？這種維納斯捕蠅草的原產地，是在美國一片只有六十英哩半徑的小區域內？」_  
_「喔──」就像遇上夏洛克眾多其他言論一樣，葛雷格根本不知道該怎樣應答。_  
  
_「如果你想知道更多，那你只須開口問，根本不需要浪費時間，去看這群不懂尋找合適觀眾的學生所拍的紀錄片。」_  
  
_葛雷格既不想浪費時間去看紀錄片，也不關心這種食蟲植物，但不管怎麼說，他嘗試著參與這次閒聊，此時已經喝完第三杯蘇格蘭威士忌，正開始喝女侍推薦的檸檬威士忌。_  
  
_「六十英哩，嗯？」_  
_葛雷格對自己在閒談中的空洞貢獻，感到一陣驚恐。_  
  
_夏洛克似乎談興正高，「啊沒錯，一座海岸城市的半徑六十英哩範圍，是威爾明頓市，在北卡羅萊納州的那個威爾明頓，而不是在德拉威州的那個。」夏洛克澄清這點，就彷彿葛雷格對美國地理有足夠瞭解，以至於能犯下這種錯誤似的。「威爾明頓市其實更以海盜傳說廣為人知，我還是孩子的時候，對海盜有種嚮往之情。」他的雙眸似乎閃閃發亮，雖說這也可以簡單視為，是受到酒精的影響。_  
  
_「老天，我忍不住想像，你如果當了海盜，將會惹出多大騷動。」葛雷格笑著說。_  
  
  
  
葛雷格微笑起來，和夏洛克的對話很少不圍繞著犯罪行為，他推測昨晚一定也多少談了些，最後才滾床單，儘管如此，葛雷格很高興能回想起這段記憶。即使他完全不記得親密行為，然而這些人性化時刻會成為一個溫暖的提示，提醒著他為何持續包容著那些越加狂躁的行為。  
    
他在計程車上望向窗外，看到已經接近刑案地點，於是一停車他就跳下車並結清車資。在朝唐納文走過去之前，先站在路緣石上觀察著，這是在克蘭布克路上，眼前是窗戶有著黑色飾邊、一棟奶油色的雙層聯立房屋。小巧的前花園有著大量的花卉，當中最引人注目的，是幾乎低垂著覆蓋在區分人行道與花園之間的紅白磚牆之上、一種帶著紫色的粉紅鐘形花朵，而在磚牆和人行道的隙縫間，則有藍紫色的花朵伸出，彷彿是不聽話的逃犯。  
  
那是半邊蓮， _夏洛克曾告訴他。_  
  
_他們離開酒吧後一起走，有時步履蹣跚，手肘相勾著走在附近的公園裡，儘管天色全黑，夏洛克還是在他們散步時一路指出這些花朵，臂挽著臂，就像一對戀人，葛雷格這樣想，隨之臉紅起來。這個想法使葛雷格困窘不已，因此試著要從夏洛克那裡抽手，就在這時候，夏洛克反而霸道地抓住他的手，將兩人的十指緊扣。葛雷格屏住氣息，感覺到胃部翻騰不已，就在這短短的屏息之際，夏洛克忽然借力使力，以兩人相連的肢體當做槓桿的支點，旋轉著葛雷格拉向自己的胸膛，再用雙臂圈住他。_  
  
_夏洛克現在穩穩地擁著他，葛雷格因此一時失語而身體一僵；受到酒精影響的葛雷格，忽然向前傾倒，溫暖霎時從四面八方包圍他，這使他短暫地融化在夏洛克的懷抱裡。片刻之後，大腦的齒輪總算重新上線；這肯定有種解釋，夏洛克從不曾這樣深情，這一定是實驗的一部分，也許他在酒精實驗期間，總是會嘗試拉過某個人。這重要嗎？一部分背叛他的大腦這樣問，不，他想，他會接受這人所提供的任何事。他大著膽子看向夏洛克的雙眸，夏洛克也凝視著他，那雙眼因為烈酒而顯得玻璃般木然，但卻熱烈得只專注在葛雷格身上。_  
  
_「我從來不曾向你道謝，」彷彿這想法是他初次的領悟，夏洛克說出口。_  
_「是為了什麼，」葛雷格的聲音近乎呢喃。_  
  
_「因為你幫我趕走了無聊。」夏洛克無法置信地解釋著，就彷彿他不能相信，葛雷格居然不瞭解夏洛克接受了他何等的幫助。_  
  
_「你才華洋溢，」葛雷格坦承，「我們需要你，」暫停後覺得，選在此刻承認，似乎是個好主意，「我需要你。」_  
_夏洛克溫柔而自得的笑著，進而把葛雷格整個人拉近他的身體，再將雙唇帶往葛雷格的唇瓣之上。_  
  
  
察覺到自己的慾望正昂然挺立，葛雷格搖頭，於是開始想像單調乏味的溝渠挖掘工作，直到那裡全然平息消退，犯罪現場可容不得這種情事。微仰頭看向二樓人影晃動的窗戶，葛雷格假定那就是屍體被發現的地方，進入房屋後，他跨大步伐上樓去找唐納文。  
  
「白人男性，32歲，和他兄弟同住於此。他哥哥馬可仕布萊克摩，在今早發現死者屍體時報了警，他說死者菲利浦布萊克摩，昨晚有些胸痛，服用退熱淨後上床休息。」  
  
「之所以報警──」  
「──因為若說心臟病發作，32歲也未免過於年輕而不尋常？」  
葛雷格點頭，「有任何可疑之處？」  
  
「屍體上既沒有明顯的穿刺傷，我們也找不到任何隱蔽的處方，但他的家族並沒有心臟病史，而且他看來似乎鍛鍊得很健康。」唐納文指向屍體，即使那只穿著睡衣，體格也明顯是結實，而且保持良好的。  
  
「所以......沒有明顯證據，卻徹底可疑？」葛雷格予以確認，心知這將導致哪種方向。  
「是啊，」唐納文苦澀得嘆氣，「我們最好找 _他_ 來看看。」她輕蔑冷笑著，甚至拒絕說出夏洛克的名字。  
  
葛雷格回頭走向廚房，以確認團隊成員沒有把死者可能在過去24小時內、可能使用過的茶杯或馬克杯給胡亂處理了。目前沒有人待在廚房裡，葛雷格於是以所見快速衡量，才呼喚新來的安德森，將兩個咖啡馬克杯與一把還躺在水槽裡的刀叉湯匙類餐具裝進物證袋，免得錯失任何微小的毒殺跡證。  
  
他四處查看有沒有明顯使用過的盤子，但他只在桌子左側瞥見屬於古玩的紅酒杯。  
  
_與其說有人斟酒給他，倒不如說他正端坐在椅子上，而那是從夏洛克搬進來後就存在公寓中的、一張有著醜陋的佩斯利渦旋圖案的舊扶手椅。他聲稱那是要保留給某個他終究會擁有的室友使用，但既然這裡缺乏第二個房間，使得如此的期待顯得並不真誠。_  
  
_夏洛克從廚房出來後，就從葛雷格背後環抱著，他把紅酒杯交到葛雷格手上，沙啞地以潮濕、火熱、深度性感的聲音，在葛雷格的耳旁呢喃著。葛雷格不禁因為那溫暖的熱度而顫慄，夏洛克以手指從葛雷格的手臂，滑向肩膀，才抽回手去取用他自己的酒杯。_  
  
老天哪，難道他們回到夏洛克公寓後還一直喝酒？難怪他的記憶亂成一團，簡直就是個地雷區。


	3. 第三章: Take Me Home 帶我回家

第三章: Take Me Home 帶我回家    
  
  
夏洛克都還沒踏進屋子裡呢 ，就能察覺他抵達時怒氣騰騰，甚至聽到他對警官們的嚴厲指責。葛雷格緊張得有如芒刺在背，他並不引以為恥，也不是尷尬不安，但他的確憂心而焦慮；夏洛克會承認他們共度了一晚嗎？他記得的部分是否多於自己呢？他是否預期葛雷格記得那些曾有的交談、或做的事情？葛雷格其實有一半預期：面臨的會是夏洛克的嘲弄與嫌惡，儘管他能理解，當夏洛克猛烈抨擊發生過的情節時，那同樣也平等地針對夏洛克自己──有關於屈從於身體的需要這點。他該率先和夏洛克招呼這點嗎？如果葛雷格表現得一切如常，夏洛克會不會覺得受到傷害、感到痛苦煩惱？或者說他自己真能表現得一如往常嗎？說真的，葛雷格完全不知道他希望事情如何發展，但比起拖延著不處理，他寧願盡快掌握一切；於是他到門口去見夏洛克。  
  
  
「雷斯垂德。」在夏洛克直接邁向樓梯時，他簡短打了招呼，那麼，又回到『雷斯垂德』了，職業往來，無承諾的。葛雷格隨後也上了樓，也許他們再也不會談到昨晚。  
  
夏洛克大跨步地經過唐納文身旁，然後進入死者所在的房間，夏洛克怒視著正彎腰橫亙在屍體上方的安德森，並輕蔑的笑說，「我看，最近他們讓隨便什麼人都能進入犯罪現場啦。」。  
  
安德森氣急敗壞得在房間中四處尋找支持，雙眼最後鎖定了葛雷格，葛雷格翻著白眼，嘆著氣說，「表現好些，夏洛克，你，才是那個需要我的准許方可進門的人。」  
  
「如果你早就僱請足以勝任的幫手──看看他的褲腳！」夏洛克惱怒地以手揮向安德森，「很明顯摺縫沾滿了花園的泥巴，也跟著充斥了整個犯罪現場，如果寬鬆的長褲早就被汙染，那麼藍色鞋套根本失去作用。」他瞪著眼睛找尋下一個凌辱的對象，而葛雷格很快察覺到這點，「你別來演繹我的團隊，但對死者，盡可能。」葛雷格用食指猛地指向仰臥在床上的死者，以強調後面那一句話，他向前幾步，走近夏洛克，所聽到的，就是夏洛克在大喊謎團解開之前，總是會先出現的那些漫談與嘀咕。夏洛克小心地向屍體傾身觀察，戴著手套的手指靠近屍體四處翻查，還以兩指輕輕地拉起死者睡褲的腰帶，葛雷格的記憶因此閃回。  
  
  
 _葛雷格全身只穿著內褲，仰躺著，夏洛克在他上方俯瞰，從窗戶流瀉而入的月光，讓他胸口那瓷器般光滑的皮膚、如同一幕越發潔白的定格畫面。夏洛克雙手各曲著一指，勾在葛雷格內褲的腰帶下方，然後一拉。_  
  
  
葛雷格趕在回憶發展開之前阻止了它的進行，此時此地不宜，但知道稍後他會重播的。夏洛克已經停下，開始在房間裡檢查，他閱讀著書架上的標題，胡亂擺弄著調光器開關，讓燈光忽明忽滅。他留意起床頭小桌旁散落的書本，並且確認沒有人移動過這些，小桌上的錢包已經被搜掠過，卡片和收據四散而未被放回去。  
  
  
「所以？」等待著裁決，葛雷格提問。  
「有任何穿刺傷嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「藥物？」  
「沒有。」  
「家族病史？」  
「沒有。」葛雷格喜歡他們能第一時間回答出他所提的問題，最糟糕的狀況就是，現場沒有人曾經想到他所提出的疑問。「真出色，是謀殺。」夏洛克露出頑劣的微笑。  
  
  
葛雷格從唐納文眼中捕捉到惱怒，他不用隻字片語就讓她停下來，夏洛克已經斷然離開這個房間，而到屋子的其他部分去四處巡察了。  
  
一等他移動到哥哥的房間，唐納文就轉向葛雷格，「昨晚很精彩，不是嗎？」葛雷格因此結巴， _她怎麼會知道自己和夏洛克──_ 「她喜歡咬，那裏。」她繼續說，其實有些微錯誤，然後在他頸背描摩出一個咬痕的輪廓線，要命。  
  
  
 _夏洛克跪在床中央，葛雷格以同樣姿勢緊貼在他前方，膝蓋分得極開，他泛紅的背部貼著夏洛克的胸膛，姿勢如同葛雷格坐在夏洛克大腿上。夏洛克雙臂堅定地環抱著葛雷格的上半身，同時極富節奏地往葛雷格的後穴深埋著、衝刺著自己的慾望，而在這個時間點，葛雷格身體則是柔軟而筋疲力竭，想必經歷過一波高潮了。在夏洛克將熱吻頻頻印在葛雷格的脖子與雙肩時，葛雷格的頭則向後在夏洛克的肩膀上下輕擺著，他的感官全集中於夏洛克的抽插進出，當夏洛克刻意慢慢來時，時不時會刺激著他的前列腺──在備受酒精影響之下，那像是持續了好幾個小時。他緊緊擁抱著葛雷格以平衡自己，終於，夏洛克的猛攻變得越發強勁而不規律，同時更在這波強力攻勢下，葛雷格的頭向前低垂，心知夏洛克快到了。在一陣特別激情的攻勢裡，夏洛克低頭咬了他的後頸，以他的方式咆嘯著迎來高潮，而抽插則變得更慢，卻更為深入。當高潮的狂喜漸漸消退，夏洛克親切地吸吮著咬痕，以溫柔的細吻表達他的歉意。_  
  
  
因為這段閃現的情節，葛雷格深情地笑了，安德森誤解為開始追問的許可，「而且衣服和昨天一樣。」  
  
葛雷格用那張『被逗樂、同時被惹惱』的表情咂著嘴，「我的私生活並不是犯罪現場的聊天素材，去做該做的事。」同時做了個含糊的手勢。  
  
「能做什麼？」唐納文問道，「就只是在等那個精神病患給出評估而已啊，跟我們說說這個女性友人嘛。」  
  
「根本沒有女士，別問了，而且如果要求他表現良好，那你們也是一樣，在我的犯罪現場不可辱罵。  
  
「為了你的關心說句謝謝，雷斯垂德，但這個小腦袋猩猩的不健全意見，可影響不了我。」夏洛克又以辱罵宣示自己的存在。  
  
「很快嘛，可以告訴我們，為什麼這是謀殺？」葛雷格忽視了那些戳刺，同時希望唐納文也能做到。  
  
「謀殺，兇手是哥哥；他 們很可能發現了金髮姑娘行星，這是洋地黃類中毒，你們沒在外頭看到毛地黃嗎？」夏洛克的無聊不只形之於外，同時也可聞之於聲。  
  
「如何能推斷出這些？」老天，這就像慫恿一個小孩，「簡單，暗淡的燈光意謂著畏光，與放錯地方的書本，還有暈眩，他在這幾個月體重減輕得相當可觀，體型顯然比他的睡衣小了兩個尺寸。個別來看，確實沒什麼，綜合考量，再加上花園裡的毛地黃，他哥哥房內關於花草茶的書，與他顯而易見的動機，一切指向洋地黃類中毒，我打賭，你們可以從同事那裏確認到他有混淆和疲勞的症狀。」  
  
  
「動機？」  
「死者是隸屬皇家天文台的天文學家，他哥哥也是。」察覺四週人都一臉迷惘，他指向那人的錢包，「商務名片，兩人都有，死者和他哥哥，根本不算困難。」  
  
「是怎樣的動機？」「這兩天皇家天文台要舉行媒體發表會，兩兄弟是來賓，因此可知，他們的發現至關重要。發現恆星，那無足輕重，換做行星也很常見，但若事關專業領域的地位呢？某個值得動殺機的事呢？幾乎就像是發現金髮姑娘行星(Goldilocks planet)，也就是找到不會太熱、也不太冷，有潛力維持生命的行星，排除剩餘的可能性後，我推測那應該是某項完全嶄新的發現，卻不願意把這個成功與自己兄弟分享。」    
  
  
鯊魚般的露齒微笑展現在夏洛克臉上，「請告訴我已經有人對餐具採證了。」  
「完成。」  
  
「找出杵臼，對死者做洋地黃中毒的測試，同時從監視錄影之中，找出哥哥蒐集那些葉子的證據。說真的，雷斯垂德，這個案子實在很難算是有趣。」  
「謝謝你對──」雷斯垂德才開口，就被安德森給打斷。  
  
「那提供你一個有趣的案子，演繹出雷斯垂德昨晚帶上床的女士，他不肯告訴我們。」  
「不切題，毫不意外的，才一個句子裡，你就能犯那麼多錯誤。」  
「證明看看。」唐納文唆使他。  
  
夏洛克瞥了葛雷格一眼，無疑是躍躍欲試地想賣弄，但又不想日後因此進不了犯罪現場，葛雷格為之嘆息，如果夏洛克希望得到他的應允去演繹昨晚，那顯然是不記得了。於是他默許，心知這很可能是唯一能決定如何處理前一晚的方法。  
  
「那麼，就來吧，演繹看看。」他縱容地舉起雙臂，允許夏洛克繞了一圈。  
  
「基於他歡迎我推論出他的性伴侶這點，表示你們可能認識他的伴侶、但他並不會覺得尷尬或煩惱，這樣的話，他之所以會對告訴你們有所遲疑，是擔心那個人可能不希望你們知道，因此，你們之間至少有一人和雷斯垂德一樣都認識他。而咬痕的位置顯示，這是一個和雷斯垂德身高差不多的伴侶，從後方造成的。考慮到咬痕，以及雷斯垂德步伐顯得軟弱無力，我們可以推測，這個伴侶是男性，我說的對嗎？」  
  
  
「你知道你正確。」葛雷格的信賴伴隨著一個心知肚明的傻笑，夏洛克把這納入觀察重點，葛雷格似乎很樂意承受這樣徹底的檢驗，對此他無法確定背後的因素。不顧及後果的，演繹高速行進。  
  
「你是從對方住處直接來到犯罪現場，證據在於，你的服裝狀態，還有你呼吸間走味的酒精。一定是在酒吧裡，或者離開酒吧後遇見這男子的。有鑑於你的婚姻狀態，以及你昨夜出門喝酒的理由，並不是你帶他上床，而是他帶你走，那很明顯。」  
  
「酒吧？你怎麼知道是在酒吧？」唐納文突發一語，希望能抓到他是做假設而非演繹。  
「我觀察的，我就在那裡。」  
「你？你在酒吧裡？」  
「是，一個實驗。」  
「當然了。」唐納文翻了白眼。  
  
夏洛克稍停了一下，「但那將我們帶回到最初的問題，就能確認出這個伴侶。」  
「什麼問題？」帶著困惑，安德森探聽著。  
  
夏洛克輕蔑冷笑，把視線鎖定在葛雷格身上，「擔心你的伴侶不想讓人曉得你們之間的曖昧關係，那麼，是為什麼，明明知道我會做什麼，你卻同意我演繹出來，葛雷格？」  
  
 _葛雷格， **葛雷格** ！_夏洛克張大雙眸，葛雷格還發現對方眼角抽搐，看來今早的種種證據，以及昨晚的破碎記憶，突然開始滲入他的心底。在好幾秒的空白之後，夏洛克打破沉默。  
  
「我明白了，」他嘗試自然地說話，卻反而口乾舌燥地夾著呼吸聲低語，「酒精的確隨著年紀影響變得更強。」葛雷格則帶著微笑，開口，「的確，那是可以記載於書的觀察。」他看來有短暫的遲疑，而再一次，自信湧上葛雷格的臉龐，「你遺漏了一點。」  
  
在這項關於他有失誤的指控之下，夏洛克很快重拾他的冷靜態度，「遺忘了什麼？」  
「少了一項推論，告訴我，這位伴侶，是把這當成一次性的嗎？或者我們還有下一回？」  
  
夏洛克露出一個少見的，真誠的微笑。  
「還有下一次，很明確會有下一次。」  
  
～～THE END~~


End file.
